Fighting Fate
by hermione032192
Summary: MileyLilly. Slash. Dont like it, dont read it. Lilley wants her. And she'll do anything to have her. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **My first Liley fic! And it isn't a one shot! Aha.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**Fighting Fate**

**Lilly's POV**

I gazed longingly at Miley. My best friend… The girl I would trade anything I had to spend the rest of my life with... I'm fifteen years old, only fifteen for Pete's sake! It freaked me out. The fact that I was so young and that I was already dreaming of being with this girl forever. It blew my freaking mind from here to Kingdom Come.

We were at the beach, sun bathing. Miley had her eyes closed, a slight smile on her face. I was plainly staring at her, unashamed. I had this theory, you see. What I felt for Miley was so… _strong_. So real. I wanted her. I loved her. And I knew somewhere inside her, Miley loved me too. I felt it. I mean, how can a feeling so strong _not_ be mutual?

So I would pursue her. I hadn't started yet, really. I haven't worked up the nerve. But that would change soon… I hoped.

Taking a breath to keep the nerves away, I said "You look beautiful today Miles."

Miley opened her eyes and beamed at me. "Thanks! That was kind of random though."

I shrugged. "It's true."

She smiled at me and closed her eyes again. With a satisfied grin, I followed suit.

**Miley's POV**

Was it me, or was Lilly flirting with me? It was almost painfully obvious. Throughout the day, she held my hand, stroked my hair, and complemented me countless times. And always with an air of confidence. I mean, it didn't bother me, really. Lilly had told me she was into chicks a while ago, which I have no problems with.

So Lilly flirting with me wasn't a problem… However, what I _did_ find potentially problematic was… that I liked it…?

That unnerved me quite a bit.

**Lilly's POV**

She didn't once pull her hand away from mine, or tell me to stop! This_ so_ calls for a boo ya! But I restrained myself. Barely. I tried not to get my hopes too high, but it was pretty hard.

By the end of the day, I was on cloud nine. We were walking over to Miley's when I caught her looking at me. I grinned.

"Sleep over my house tonight?" Miley asked me suddenly. A little shyly.

My grin got bigger. "Hell yea!"

She smiled at my enthusiasm.

**Miley's POV**

Damn! Not good! Danger! I was encouraging Lilly! Why?! I shouldn't be! I didn't like girls! But… what if I liked Lilly?

Oh, sweet niblets.

* * *

Let me know what you thiiiiink. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey, I got reviews! lol Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me :)

Sorry for the short ness of the last chapter. XD I originally wanted to write this as a one shot, but then I changed my mind. lol. I tried to make this chapter longer, and I promise they'll get even longer :)

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I dont own Hannah Montana.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

Miley and I had gone over to my house really quick so that I could pick up some clothes and stuff. Then we walked back to her house.

I was grinning like a fool, I'll tell ya. Miley looked sideways at me, and asked, "What's up with you? You look like you just won the lottery or something."

I turned my head to face her. "Something like that." She smiled back, and I think she got the message.

* * *

"Hey bud, Lilly staying over tonight?" Miley and I walked into her house, and her dad greeted us from the kitchen. 

"Yea dad. That alright?" Miley smiled at her dad, knowing the answer. I was a bit… dazzled, actually, by her smile. Absolutely radiant.

"Of course it is bud." Mr. Stewart gave us a smile and waved us on upstairs.

I was slightly nervous, I'll admit. Thinking about it logically, it was silly to be nervous at all. I had slept over Miley's plenty of times before… Albeit never after a day when I had so obviously flirted with her.

We entered Miley's room, and I put my bag on the floor. I straightened up, and was surprised to find Miley standing so close to me, looking at me. She seemed unnerved, self conscious, afraid and shy at the same time. I must have gotten my point across. I guess I was a better flirt than I thought.

I grinned at her. "Hello there."

She shuffled her feet. Out of all the emotions I guessed she was feeling nervousness seemed to be winning.

"Lilly…" She looked down.

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Yea?"

She seemed to be balancing on the edge of a knife. I could almost read her mind. _Kiss Lilly, or not?_ I knew which side_ I_ was rooting for.

But I was sorely disappointed. When she opened her mouth to speak, she said in a rush, "Do you want to eat dinner now or later?"

My shoulders slumped. _Dang…_

"Uh, now I guess."

**Miley's POV**

I was a coward. Yes, very cowardly indeed. I could have reached for her, held her, kissed her! I was so close! I… I was disappointed? So… did I like Lily or not? A part of me knew the answer, alright; the part screaming, "Dang it Miley! She was so close! COWARD!"

But this came out of absolutely nowhere, I reasoned with myself. All of a sudden, Lilly decides to flirt with me, and I go all…all…ARG! This didn't make sense. This wasn't something I should be encouraging. _Seriously._

I made up my mind right then and there. This random attraction to my best friend would be something to fight. Fight with everything I had… Because something told me it wouldn't be too easy.

**Lilly's POV**

I decided to cool it after dinner. Miley seemed distant… Still friendly, mind you, but not _normal_. Maybe this whole "pursuing" thing wasn't such a good idea…

I started to doubt my theory for the first time that night.

* * *

When I woke up in the morning, I found myself face to face with my reason for living… _Whoa_. I shook my head slightly to rid myself of that last thought. _Fifteen Lilly, only fifteen…_

Miley was still sleeping. Her beautiful golden brown hair was fanned over her pillow. Her lips were separated slightly. I found myself staring at her lips, and I guiltily looked away.

My theory seemed to have crashed and burned last night. After dinner, when we were hanging out around her house, Miley was always a cautious few steps away. There seemed to be a new "no physical contact" rule too. It saddened me. But I guess I brought this on myself. Maybe I should just move on, give it up…

Miley shifted in her sleep, and her hand came to rest on my waist. From where her fingers touched me outward, a tingling sensation spread to every corner of my body. My heart started racing. I kept very still… But she didn't move again, or wake up.

I sighed. Ok so, moving on and giving up wasn't an option. Not after _that_ reaction.

Miley snuggled closer to me. I smiled, content for now.

* * *

Review:) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Wow! I didn't think I'd get so many reviews for this thing. XD Again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means the world to me :)

I keep going back and finding a bunch of stupid grammer mistakes. XD They're fixed now :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did own it, Miley and Lily would be a lot more than friends, mhm.

**

* * *

**

**Miley's POV**

I was surprised to find myself dangerously close to my blonde friend when I woke up in the morning… With my arm around her waist. And with her arm around my shoulders. And her fingers playing with my hair.

I jumped off the bed with a yelp. And with the grace that is Ms. Miley Stewart, I fell off.

Lilly was looking at me with a slightly hurt expression. I got up off the floor and looked apologetically at Lilly. "Uh… sorry. Had a, uh, you know, a nightmare."

She looked at me blankly for a second, and then shrugged. "What was the nightmare?" Her eyes were questioning, afraid. I knew what she was thinking.

"Well, you know. The usual. I'm on stage as Hannah, and I look down, and I'm naked. Heh heh." I tried to look sheepish.

Lilly's eyes sparkled with amusement. "You don't say? Was I in the crowd?"

I mentally slapped myself. "Er…" Part of me wanted to be flirty and say "Maybe" with a wink and a smile. Then I remembered what I had promised myself yesterday. "I, uh, don't remember."

She frowned at me. She was disappointed again, just like yesterday when I didn't kiss her. It hurt to see her disappointed because of me. I clenched my teeth, willing the guilt away. _Fight Miley…_

Lilly got out of bed now too. "I'm going to go change…" She grabbed her bag off the floor, and walked out to the bathroom.

I groaned and threw myself on my bed, covering my face with a pillow. _Dang it Miley!_

**Lilly's POV**

_Damn it!_ I cursed to myself as I pulled my shirt on over my head. She was being difficult. And she was lying to me. _Nightmare my ass…_

* * *

I decided to go home after breakfast. I figured I'd give Miley some space for a while. Maybe I'd go surfing with Oliver, and see what he thinks about the whole Miley situation. 

I stood at the door with Miley, skateboard in hand and helmet on head. I looked at her, wondering if I could give her a hug. She looked as if she was wondering the same thing.

"I'll see you later Miles." I leaned forward to hug her, but she stepped back, and held her hand up for a high five instead.

Suppressing a disappointed sigh, I reached up and smacked my hand against hers… And then I kinda just left my hand there. I intertwined our fingers, and brought them down to eye level, stoking her hand with my thumb. We made eye contact, and it was like I was lost in her blue gray eyes. Those gorgeous, gorgeous eyes. I had no intension to break the contact what so ever. I had no desire to. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I should be leaving. I knew I should be giving Miley space. But then there was the fact that she wasn't pushing me away this time…

I found myself leaning forward involuntarily. Our faces were inches away from each other's. I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes, bringing our linked hands to my heart.

Miley picked that exact moment to find her voice. "Lilly, I uh. I don't-"

I drew back away from her, reinstating that "careful few steps away" rule she seemed to have come up with yesterday. "I'll see you later." And without any further ado, I hopped on my skateboard, and wheeled away.

**Miley's POV**

My heart was hammering in my chest. It had a freaking life of its own. Maybe I would have a heart attack… I wandered over to my couch, and plopped down on it.

She was beautiful. She was funny. She could easily be mine. All I had to do was respond to her. She was trying, and all I was doing was pushing her away…

_I'm not fighting hard enough!_ I banged my head against one of the throw pillows.

I was straight. I liked boys. I squeezed my eyes shut and pictured: _Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt, Hayden Christensen, Tom freaking Cruise! _

Each image was shattered in my mind's eye by another picture. A loving, blonde, stunning, _beautiful_ girl.

I was weak, I was incredibly weak.

I was in love with her.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

"And then she just starts to make an excuse. I tell her I'll see her later, and then I leave. I don't understand her Oliver, I really don't. She's fine with it one second, going along with everything I do, and then out of nowhere she's pushing me away! I don't get it." Oliver and I were sitting on our surfboards out in the ocean, chatting while we waited for a wave. I had just finished explaining the last two day's events, and now I had proceeded to the ranting stage of our conversation.

"She makes NO sense. Jesus, what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

Oliver frowned, thinking. "I don't know Lilly. It's weird. I could talk to her for you if you wanted, maybe she'd tell me."

I frowned too. "I don't know…"

"Well, listen," Oliver started, "She's not going to tell_ you_, unless _you _bring it up. And seeing as how _you_ won't bring it up unless _she_ will, it just makes sense for _me_ to do some digging."

I sighed. "Alright. But I swear Oliver, if you're tactless or too obvious-"

"You have no right to talk about being obvious, Ms Flirts A Lot."

"You doughnut!" I splashed him. He lunged at me from his board and knocked me off. Sputtering, my head broke the surface. Oliver floated along beside me, looking pleased with himself. I glared at him.

He grinned obnoxiously.

* * *

Review:) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Here's another chapter. I hope it'll be enough for the long weekend. lol

To **sampopular:** yes Oliver surfs :) In the episode "Cuffs Will Keep Us Together," Lilly asks him if he wants to go surfing :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, Jake Ryan would have never made it on the show :)

I also don't own the song, "Haunted" (that belongs to Kelly Clarkson) or the song "I Want You to Want Me" (I don't know who exactly that one belongs to, but it isn't me. lol)

However, I do own the song that Miley was writing, so don't steal that :) lol

**Edit: **More grammer and spelling mistakes have been fixed from the previous chapters. XD

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I was lying face down on my bed, music blaring from my speakers. I was trying to follow along with the lyrics, so as not to let my own thoughts flood my mind.

_Where are you?_

_I need you._

_Don't leave me here on my own._

_Speak to me,_

_Be near me._

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me._

I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes. This song really wasn't helping any. I grabbed the remote from my bedside table and skipped the rest of the song. A new one started now:

_I want you to want me._

_I need you to need me._

_I'd love you to love me._

_I'm begging you to beg me._

I lifted my head off my pillow and took a second to shoot my speakers a death glare before snatching the remote off the table again, and turning the music off.

My dad knocked on my door and walked in, holding two cups of his Loco Hot Coca. I grinned in spite of myself. My dad. Always trying to make things better.

"Hey bud. I noticed you sulking up here earlier." He handed me a cup, and I sipped some in silence. He gave me a searching look and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I looked at my bed covers, pondering his question. Should I tell him? I knew he would still love me, no matter what, but still… I wasn't really sure how he'd take it. I'd tell him later, if I decided to respond to Lilly… "Not right now, thanks dad."

He nodded, and we just sat in silence, drinking our coca, lost in our own thoughts.

* * *

The next day, I got a call from Oliver, asking if I wanted to meet him down at the beach. I very casually asked him if Lilly would be accompanying us. He said no, that she was busy today. He sounded a little vague, but I didn't worry about it. 

I arrived at the beach a little later than I was supposed to. Oliver was waiting for me at Rico's, sitting on a stool, talking to my stupid older brother. I walked over to them, and sat down next to Oliver.

"Hey guys." I tried to sound as happy go lucky as possible. Didn't want Oliver or (especially) my brother thinking something was wrong with me.

Jackson ignored me, which wasn't surprising. Oliver turned to face me in his seat and grinned at me. "Hey Miley. Take a walk with me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, suddenly suspicious. But I humored him. "Alright."

We leaped off our stools, and started walking in the direction of the water. Oliver seemed excited, for reasons unknown to me. I didn't like it. No sir, not at all.

When we reached the shore, Oliver stopped and sat down. I wrinkled my nose in distaste, not wanting to sit on the sand and dirty my shorts. Oliver patted the ground next to him, and I sat down with a sigh. He turned his face to mine, all excited like, and blurted out, "So what's going on with you and Lilly?"

My eyes widened in shock and disbelieve. My immediate reaction was denial. "Nothing. Why?"

He frowned. "Lilly told me some stuff-"

I shook my head. "Nothing, Oliver. There's nothing."

"But-"

I jumped up off the ground. This wasn't a topic that I would be discussing with anyone. Not Oliver, not my father or brother. Not until I figured out what I'd do. What I wanted to do. "Listen Oliver, there's nothing going on. I gotta go."

Oliver tried to stop me from leaving, but for once, I was fast enough to escape something unpleasant.

**Lilly's POV**

I would go insane if Oliver didn't hurry up and call me. He was supposed to let me know how his talk with Miley went. I was starting to regret letting him do this. He was a stupid doughnut. When he thinks, something always went wrong.

The phone rang. I lunged at it, quite forgetting myself and the limitations of a human body. I hit my arm against the corner of my bed. Wincing in pain, I picked up the phone and said "Oliver, this had better be you!"

"Calm down Lilly, yea it's me." I felt my heart fall. He didn't sound happy.

"What happened?"

He sighed. "Well, I asked her what was going on with you two."

"Yes, yes?"

"And… she left."

Silence.

I found my voice. "Come again?"

"Well, she said 'Nothing's going on Oliver' and said she needed to go. Actually, she repeated 'nothing' like, five times… I don't think anyone's gonna be able to get anything out of her, Lilly. Besides you."

I glared off into space for a second. "Yea right. I doubt it."

Oliver sighed again. "Well, have you tried?"

"Not… really."

"Then try. And I suggest you talk to her soon."

I shrugged to myself. "Thanks anyway Oliver."  
"Any time."

**Miley's POV**

_In reality, you and me_

_Are never meant to be._

_Torn apart by differences too great,_

_And I don't have the energy to fight fate._

I tapped my pencil against the paper impatiently, trying to think up of another verse. Before I could come up with something, the phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Miley?"

I allowed myself to feel a flash of happiness before I snuffed it out. "Hi Lilly."

"Miley, can I see you in like, a few hours?"

I had it out with my conscience.

_I want to see her._

_No, you want to think about this whole thing _before _you see her._

_I want to do that too, yes, but still… I want to see her _now.

_Fine, but don't come crying to me when-_

"Miley?"

I gave a start. "Uh." _Hurry up and decide Stewart!_

"Er no- Yes." I flinched.

"Um. Is that a yes or no?" Lilly sounded very confused.

"That's a yes. I'll meet you at the beach?"

"Yea. I'll see you." She sounded happy. That made _me _happy.

"Yea."

We hung up. I sighed.

_You're_ _getting weaker all the time Miley Stewart._

_Oh, shut up._

* * *

Review :) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **Thank you again, everyone, for reviewing :) And here is chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana, no sir. And I also don't own the song "Right Here," which belongs to the ever so beautiful, Miley Cyrus :)

However, I do own the song Miley was writing, so don't steal that please :)

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I was almost annoyed with Miley when we hung up. Her indecision bugged me… But I thought, as I smiled to myself, she said she would come.

I put on some of my best clothes, dressing to impress. Then I called Oliver.

"Hey Ollie," I felt like I needed his pep talk and support to do this.

"Hey Lilly."

"Listen, I'm taking your advice. I'm going to the beach to meet her in a few hours."

"Hey, awesome!" He sounded pleased. "Best of luck Lilly. I hope it works out for you."

I smiled, needing to hear that. "Thanks Oliver, I appreciate it."

His answering smile could be heard in his voice. "No problem."

Oliver was my rock and always would be.

We hung up. I took my iPod out of my pocket and turned on one of my favorite songs.

_All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin__g  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here…_

**Miley's POV**

I was a nervous wreck. My heart was hammering somewhere near my throat. I was shaking. Any little noise made me jump. I stayed in my bedroom, so my dad or brother didn't notice my odd behavior. After getting dressed (wearing one choice outfit) I sat at my desk and pulled toward me the song I had been writing before Lilly called me. Picking up my pencil, I wrote the chorus:

_But in my dreams you're there_

_Blonde, beautiful, and fair._

_And I'll believe it's never too late_

_To start fighting fate._

Nothing else would come to me, so I gave it up for now. Calmed now after writing, I went downstairs to the piano to start working on a melody.

**Lilly's POV**

I skated to the beach two hours later. It was dark by now, and the beach was deserted. Which was what I was hoping for. I sat down on one of the beach chairs and waited.

I didn't have to wait too long. Just when I was reaching into my pocket for my iPod, Miley came out from the direction of her house. I got up off the chair.

My breath caught, and one word was stuck, lodged in my mind: _Gorgeous. _Her long brown hair, done in curls, hung down her back. Her skirt revealed long, tan legs. And her tank top accentuated her perfect curves. I realized I had stopped breathing. I sucked in a quick, sharp breath of air.

She came up to me, and I noticed her blue gray eyes appraising me, just as _I_ was appraising _her_. I gave her a small smile, and she returned it, though very shyly. "Hey," my greeting came out low and breathy.

"Hi," her voice came out shaky. I realized she was nervous. I wasn't really… Just a little bit. Honestly, at the moment, all I was was in awe of her beauty.

But eventually, I recovered my wits, and I noticed I was staring, and I should probably say something. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Miley," I started, and she looked at me with unreadable eyes. "I'm…" I blinked. I couldn't say it. I thought this would be a piece of cake, saying this. But it wasn't as easy as I thought.

"Yes?" She coaxed.

Her voice was music, and I found my voice and courage. I took another breath. This was it. "Miley, you're everything to me. You're a great person, and I don't know what I would do without you. You're beautiful, smart, funny… You're my heart and my soul. You're everything to me, Miles. You have all of me, whether you want me or not… I'm…" I hesitated, gauging her expression. She had tears running down her cheeks. It nearly broke my heart. I brought my hand to her face, cupping her cheek, and I brushed away the tears with my thumb. "I'm in love with you."

We stood there, in the empty beach, my forehead against hers, my hands at her face, whipping away her tears. After a while, she lifted her eyes to mine, and I was lost, once again, in her blue orbs. Her hands, shaking slightly, were brought up to my own face. She traced my lips with her fingers. I closed my eyes, sighing contently. Then her fingers moved to my eye lids, and she traced those too. She spent a while running her hand over my face, memorizing its features. Then she went back to my lips. I opened my eyes, gazing at her, asking her with my eyes: _Can I kiss you?_

Miley leaned up, wrapping her arms around my neck. I left my hands where they were, at her face. I leaned down, and our lips met.

Her lips were soft and shy, moving with mine. My hands went to the back of her neck, pulling her closer…

* * *

Cliff hanger! XD Review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** Thank you, thank you, thank you to all the reviewers!

You know, I think I kinda made Miley slightly schizophrenic. XD lol

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hannah Montana. But don't I wish.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe the direction things had gone in. While I had listened to Lilly's confession, thoughts and choices were swirling around in my head, my own desires arguing with my pesky conscious.

_I already admitted to myself that I was in love with her, why should I keep denying it?_

_Because it's _wrong._ It's not meant to be. You. Are. Straight. _

_Not according to my heart._

_Well, _screw_ your heart! What has that thing ever done for you? All it's going to do is cause problems for you. This is a relationship that-_

_Shut up! I can't take it anymore! I _want_ her, dammit!_

And that's when Lilly had told me she was in love with me. By that time, the tears were already flowing, and her words completely broke any self control I had managed to hang on to. My conscious was silenced, buried deep into the back of my mind.

And before I knew it, she was kissing me, and I was kissing her back. It was soft, slow. My hands tightened around her neck while she pulled me towards her. Her tongue begged for entrance, and I granted it, opening my mouth to let her explore…

"Sweet niblets!"

I knew that voice. _Shit!_

Lilly and I broke apart, panting slightly.

My brother had, apparently, forgotten to close up Rico's. So here he was, coming over to close up.

"You-she-and-?!" he sputtered, pointed at me and Lilly in turn. Then he fainted.

I gasped and ran over to him, kneeling down at his side. "Jackson?"

Lilly sat down next to me and felt his wrist for a pulse. "Well… he's not dead."

"Of course he isn't." Though a part of me wished he _had_ dropped dead. Then there wouldn't be the threat of him knowing…

"He'll come around soon enough." Lilly sounded worried. It made no sense to me. Everyone already knew she was gay. "I'm sure he won't tell anyone, he's not a bad guy, just a little annoying-"

"Lilly," I interrupted. "What does it matter? You're already out to everyone."

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Miles, I don't want anyone to know because _you're_ not out yet."

Her sincerity touched me. I smiled a little, reached over, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She beamed at me.

We were interrupted by Jackson, who was finally coming to. We looked at him anxiously. He groaned and sat up straight, rubbing his head. He blinked a few times, and his eyes focused on me. It took him a few seconds, but he finally opened his mouth to speak. "How… how long?"

I sighed. Looks like there was no hope in trying to make him believe it was all a dream. "Counting your intrusion, hardly two minutes."

He blinked again, looking like a deer in headlights. "Oh. I'm sorry."

I was taken aback. "That's it?" I had expected… Well, I wasn't sure what I expected, but it wasn't an apology.

"Well… yea." He got up off the ground, patting his pants to get rid of the sand. "Sorry for interrupting."

I stood up in front of him. "You're… ok with it?"

He shrugged. "Yea. Why wouldn't I be? You're my sister."

Sweet relief! I grinned from ear to ear and threw my arms around him. "You're the best Jackson."

He hugged me back for about a second, then let go. "Yea I know. Now, I'll just lock up the shop, and be on my way." He smiled at me, and turned to Lilly and winked at her. She blushed.

And then I remembered something kinda important. "Jackson, you're not going to tell anyone right? Especially dad."

He shrugged again. "Not if you don't want me to."

I looked at Lilly questioningly. She came over to me and took my hand in hers. "It's up to you."

I knew it would be hard, keeping us a secret. But I didn't want to be labeled by everyone just because I was in love with one girl… The most amazing girl to walk this earth… I took a breath and said, "I'd like you to not tell anyone Jackson."

He nodded. "Alright. But don't wait too long to tell dad at least." And with that, he finished locking up, and started back for home.

That left me and Lilly quite alone…

She turned to face me. I noticed my hand was still in hers. She stroked my cheek with the hand that held mine, and I closed my eyes. Nothing in the world could possibly feel better than this…

"Miley?"

I kept my eyes closed. "Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

I opened my eyes at once. I gently freed my hand from her grasp, and brushed her hair out from in front of her face. I leaned up and kissed her again, trying to convey the fact that yes, I loved her with everything that I was. She smiled into the kiss, and I broke away. Looking at her straight on, I told her, "I'm in love with you Lilly."

And then she was beaming, happiness radiating off her. She threw her arms around my waist and hauled me up in the air in a huge bear hug. We were both laughing like maniacs. And the best part was that there was no nagging, logical voice in the back of my head this time, telling me I was utterly, completely, unforgivably wrong.

* * *

Review:) 


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** One thousand thank yous to everyone who reviewed :)

Sorry for the short-ish chapter, but look at it as a kind of interlude. lol

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana, and never will.

Six Months Later

**Lilly's POV**

A sleeping Miley had her arm around my waist, snuggled close to me. I had my arm around her shoulders, running my fingers down her bare arm. This reminded me forcefully of about six months ago, before Miley and I had gotten together, when she had hugged me in her sleep. The memory made me smile. Then my thoughts turned to last night…

Last night had been the first time Miley and I had slept together… I let my mind wander, remembering, and the smile that had been on my face before, grew until I couldn't keep a straight face. A small giggle escaped my lips. Miley stirred. Still smiling, I looked at her. She didn't wake up.

I sighed, still running my fingertips up and down her arm. These past six months had been the best months of my life. I had never been so happy. Miley was the best girlfriend anyone could ask for.

Of course, we've had some trouble hiding our relationship. We've had a few close shaves. The latest one being two nights ago, when we were locked up in Miley's room, on the verge of having sex, and her dad had come home early. What a mood killer, I'll tell ya. But we only had to wait another two nights…

Still, I didn't mind keeping us a secret. The only ones who _did_ know were Oliver and Jackson. I think my parents pretty much knew, but I didn't tell them straight out, and they didn't mention it.

As I watched the brown haired beauty beside me, she yawned, and opened her eyes. I didn't need to form a smile; it had never left my features.

"Good morning, love."

She gave me a sleepy grin. "Hi."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well?"

She yawned again, wrapping both her arms around my waist and laying her head on my chest. She mumbled, "I think the correct question would be 'Did you sleep _much?_'"

Laughing, I rested my head on hers. "True."

She smiled, and I suppose she fell asleep again.

I watched her for a while, and then turned my thoughts back to the past six months. Miley was always very careful with me when her dad was around, and it drove us both insane. There were some days when we could hardly even give each other a hug because_ someone_ was always around. That was really the only part about this whole secret business that I didn't like. But Miley wasn't anywhere near ready to come out, and I accepted it. I tried not to bring it up too much either, cause then Miley tended to get a little irritated. Jackson liked to ask her every now and then, about when she would tell her dad. After a while, he started to receive fewer words from his sister, and more random objects flying at his head.

Oliver was always really cool about it. I knew he sometimes felt left out and third wheel-ish, but he tried his best not to show it. I always attempted to take a weekend with him to go surfing and what not every now and then. And there were the days when the three of us would go hang out at the mall or something. But even then, Miley and I had a tendency to be all… Well, couple-like. I think it annoyed Oliver whenever he was in a really bad mood.

And then there was another problem that had come up a few times. As far as the rest of Malibu's female population knew, I was single. Same went for the male population and Miley. This tended to cause jealousy issues. One instance in particular was especially nasty. It had involved two senior girls, one collage boy, a rave, lots of alcohol, a fish tank, two microphones, three shoe laces, and a Hannah wig… I shuddered at the memory of it all.

However, Miley and I were still going strong, and as far as I knew, this was how life would be for a long time. And I smiled as I remembered the theory that I had come up with, six months ago: _What I felt for Miley was so… _strong_. So real. I wanted her. I loved her. And I knew somewhere inside her, Miley loved me too. I felt it. I mean, how can a feeling so strong_ not_ be mutual?_ Being here in her arms, knowing that my theory had been correct, was all I would ever need to be happy.

With my head still resting on top of hers, I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

Sorry again for the short chapter! Just so you wont come find me with the pitch forks and torches, I'll tell ya what I have in mind for Chapter 8: 

Lilly and Miley's 6 month anniversary. Expect cute fluffy ness :) lol

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **SO! This chapter took me forever! I hope you like it :)

Try not to mind the drama in the first part. The fluff comes too. Lol

Oh, and if the beginning seems random to you, watch the Hannah Montana episode called "Sleepwalk This Way" and then you'll get it. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hannah Montana. And I don't own the song "We've Got the Party" and I don't own the song "I Just Called to Say I Love You" (and neither does Miley Cyrus, even though in this fic she "wrote" it. She **did not **write it in real life. Ok? Ok.)

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Stretching and yawning, Lilly and I trudged downstairs, newly dressed in our pj's, looking as though we actually slept in them, I hoped...

My dad was up, fixing a huge breakfast and singing his "Cheesy Omelet Man" song. I woke up right away. "Oh my God! DAD!" As the cinnamon toast popped up out of the toaster, I squealed and hugged him. "You finished a new Hannah song!"

He grinned. "You betcha! And it's absolutely amazin bud! But I couldn't have done it without your help, of course. Your original chorus is still there and everythin."

I squealed again, Lilly beside me, positively beaming. After I finished with my dad, I gave Lilly a huge hug too. She returned it in earnest.

Then she turned to my dad. "Mind if we have some of that toast Mr. S?"

He served us two plates of cinnamon toast, still singing. Then when Lilly and I started eating, _he_ started talking. "Alright bud, I got the studio booked for tomorrow, and I need to play it for you on Lucky Lulu. Just you and Lilly finish up there, and I'll play it for you two." I choked on my toast. Without looking up from her breakfast, Lilly very nonchalantly thumped my back to help with the whole choking thing that I was currently doing.

My dad looked at me like I was crazy.

Honestly, I didn't want Lilly to hear it from my dad. I wrote that song for her, and I had planned on singing it for her myself. And today just happened to be our six month anniversary. I had something planned for today, and my father singing the song I wrote for my girlfriend in front of her wasn't part of that plan.

I took a gulp of orange juice, cleared my throat, and said to him, "Could you maybe sing it for me tomorrow? I mean, I'm kinda… uh, busy today…" It sounded lame to my own ears. Lilly finally looked up from her food and gave me a _what-are-you-talking-about_ look. I gave her a _you'll-see_ kind of look back.

I turned back to my dad, who was glancing between Lilly and me suspiciously. "Busy with your friends today, bud?" He sounded like he would know the answer.

"Lilly only, actually." I tried to sound innocent, like I always blew my dad off when he needed to show me a new Hannah song.

He nodded. I knew he wouldn't challenge me with Lilly there. He wouldn't embarrass me. "Alright Miley. I'll play it for you tomorrow."

After that, Lilly and I shoveled down the rest of our breakfast, and hurried upstairs to get dressed.

Once in my bedroom, I locked the door and turned to Lilly. She looked at me funny. "What was that all about, Miles?"

I was panicking, the shadow of my conscious resurfacing. My dad knew something…

Lilly frowned, noticing my disquiet. She walked over to me and cradled my head between her hands. "What's wrong?"

Ack. She was being cute, and worrying, and concerned, and sincere and loving. My heart swelled and poured out to her. It was times like these that I _knew,_ in every part of me, that I loved her.

And then I was crying. I honestly didn't know why, but I was. She pulled me close, holding me, and I rested my head on her shoulder. She didn't say anything; she just let me cry. She ran her hand up and down my back comfortingly. For some reason, this only made me cry harder.

Jesus, something was definitely wrong with me today.

After a while, I calmed down and started to think coherently. My father was suspicious, and I was afraid… A voice, an obnoxious one that tentatively reveled itself to me again said:

_You see. I told you this relationship was doomed to fail…_

It was only a whisper, most of the words lost and forgotten already. But a fear was rooted in me now: My father was no longer in the dark…

I was still in Lilly's arms. I sighed.

Hearing this, she gently stepped back, her hands on my shoulders. "Miley?"

I wiped my tears on the back of my hand. Then I looked at her and said, "I think my dad might… be thinking… something. About us."

Lilly's eyes widened briefly. Then- "What makes you think that?"

"You saw the way he looked at us, Lilly."

She hesitated. With a worried look on her face, she asked, "Miley… Don't you think you're being a little… well, paranoid?"  
I thought about that. So there were two possibilities: On the one hand, I was being paranoid, and my dad was _not _being suspicious, and I would be going insane over nothing now. On the other hand, I _wasn't _being paranoid, and my dad _wasn't _oblivious anymore.

Either way, things weren't looking up.

Sighing again, I moved away from my girlfriend and went over to my dresser to pick out my outfit. "Maybe I am paranoid…"

I felt Lilly's arms wrap around my waist from behind, and her lips pressed against my neck. I shuddered involuntarily. _The things she does to me…_

"Calm down Miles. He's still as dense as he's been these last six months when it comes to us. At worst, he was probably just hurt about you blowing him off…" She turned me around and I put my arms around her neck. She leaned down to kiss me, all soft and loving. When she pulled away, her eyes shone with excitement. "Speaking of which, _I _didn't know we had plans for today…"

I giggled. "As a matter of fact, we do." I kissed her cheek and whispered to her, "Happy anniversary."

**Lilly's POV**

So Miley had something up her sleeve. That thought pleased me. Of course, _I _hadn't forgotten. Her gift was safely packed in my bag. I had just figured I'd take her out to dinner someplace nice. I felt a little guilty that I didn't think up of something special, but I guess that if I _had, _one of our plans would have been useless.

Miley and I got dressed and Miley grabbed her car keys (she had turned sixteen three months ago). We passed Jackson on our way out of the house. He was on the phone and paid us no mind.

In the car, Miley turned the radio on. We weren't surprised to hear a Hannah song playing. I grinned at Miley. "You know, I think this is one of my favorite songs from her."

She smiled and thanked me. Then, almost as though it was second nature to her, she started to sing along:

_Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us__…_

**Miley's POV**

First on the agenda was a movie. I was starting out simple, but I was going to finish the day with a bang.

We saw the current romantic comedy playing, and even though most of the lines were pretty corny, it _was_ funny. I could tell Lilly was having a good time.

And the best thing about a movie theater was the fact that it was dark.

Lilly played with my hands the entire time, and seeing as how we were all the way in the back, we were able to sneak in a kiss or two. Believe you me; it was more than we could normally do in public.

Laughing, we walked out of the theater. "That was a pretty good movie choice Miles," Lilly told me. "A lot better than the last movie you picked out. Complete blood and gore."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh please."

She grinned at me, slipped her hand in mine, and quickly kissed it. I felt my heart beat pick up its pace, and then slow down again when she let my hand drop.

"So, what next, Miley?"

* * *

The beach. Lilly had been bugging me forever to let her try and teach me how to surf. Today I decided to let her. 

Her smile was radiant when I told her. "Ha! I swear to you Miley, you'll love it!"

I grimaced in fake horror. "Just go easy on me."

So we ended up spending two or three hours in the ocean. Lilly spent most of the time on her board, trying to show me the correct way to go about doing things. _I _spent most of _my _time in the water, what with my having some difficulties in staying on the surf board I rented at Rico's. She laughed at me a lot, and I was a good sport about it. Let her have her fun, I thought.

"So Miley, I think you can carry on by yourself," Lilly said to me at one point, towards the end of the third hour.

"What?!"

Laughing, she gave me a slight push in the small of my back towards a wave that was coming. Panicking, I tried to stand up on my surf board and fell down instead, crashing into the water. When I resurfaced, Lilly was cracking up uncontrollably, clutching her stomach. I squirted out a spout of water, glaring at my blonde girlfriend.

* * *

"Reservation for two, under Stewart." An hour later, found Lilly and I at one of the best restaurants in town. I had to book the reservation three months ago. 

The waiter sat us down in a corner booth, comfortably away from most of the other restaurant's inhabitants. Lilly was looking around the place appreciatively, and when we sat down she turned to me, a small smile on her face. "This is amazing Miles." She squeezed my hand under the table.

Our waiter walked over to us with an almost obviously fake smile on his face. "Hello. I'm Will, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you out with something to drink…"

The dinner went by pleasantly. We held hands under the table the entire time. Every now and then, Lilly's hand would stray to my knee and, grinning at me seductively over her glass of water, travel slowly up to my thigh. At these times, I would have to grab her hand and intertwine our fingers securely so she wouldn't make me do something rash.

We sat outside for a moment after we finished paying the bill. It was night by now, and a full moon was shinning brightly. I looked at Lilly, who was looking up at the moon contently. I became suddenly serious and I reached for her hand. She turned her face away from the skies, and she smiled down at me. Brushing my thumb against her hand I told her, "You're… so beautiful." My voice was chocked with emotion.

She looked around discreetly; making sure no one was around. Then she brushed her lips against mind in a brief kiss. "So are you." We shared a smile, then she said, "Something tells me the day isn't over yet."

I shook my head happily. "Nope."

"Where to then, Ms. Stewart?"

I started walking toward my car and she followed. "You'll see."

* * *

Blindfolded, I led Lilly back to the beach. I sat her down on a beach chair and told her to stay. I walked over to Ricko's and grabbed Lilly's gift from inside the safe: a silver necklace with a diamond heart on its chain. I slipped it into my pocket. Then I called Jackson to see if he was here yet. He said he was in the parking lot. I went to meet him and he handed me one of my guitars. I thanked him and he wished me luck. 

Then I went back over to where Lilly sat, looking almost a little scared. I knelt down in front of her on both my knees and reached up to take the blindfold off her. She blinked and looked around. Then she looked down at me. I put both my hands on either side of her and leaned up to kiss her once. She showed every sign of wanting to continue, her hands on the back of my neck, pressing her body against mine. But I had something to do first, so I gently pulled away, and the look on her face was priceless. Like a dog that just had his favorite bone taken away. I gave her another quick kiss, then I stood up. She watched me with hungry eyes.

I cleared my throat, and sat down on the chair next to her, and she turned to face me. I picked up my guitar and started to play:

_No new years day  
To celebrate  
No chocolate covered candy hearts to give away  
No first of spring  
No song to sing  
In fact heres just another ordinary day  
No april rain  
No flowers bloom  
No wedding saturday within the month of june  
But what it is  
Is something true  
Made up of these three words that I must say to you_

_I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

_No summers high  
No warm july  
No harvest moon to light one tender august night  
No autumn breeze  
No falling leaves  
No even time for birds to fly to southern skies  
No libra sun  
No halloween  
No giving thanks to all the christmas joy you bring  
But what it is  
Though old so new  
To fill your heart like no three words could ever do._

_I just called to say I love you  
I just called to say how much I care  
I just called to say I love you  
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart_

I finished and looked up at her expectantly. It seemed as though I had struck her dumb. Her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide. Then she realized I was looking at her. She closed her mouth and cleared her throat. Without a word she came over to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her.

However, I wasn't done yet. I pulled her off me gently, reached into my pocket and slipped out the long box that held her necklace. I opened the box for her and held up the silver necklace. She gave a small "eep" of excitement, and pulled her hair aside so I could put it on. I did so, letting my hands linger at her neck and collarbone. "Oh my god Miley, I love it! I loved it all! The song, the music, the necklace, this day. Thank you so much."

I shook my head. "No, thank you."

A gleam of excitement shone in her eyes. "Don't thank me just yet." And _she _reached inside _her _pocket, and held out a small, square box, and opened it. Inside laid a ring, a small, silver ring with a blue stone set in the middle. She took it out and slipped it onto the ring finger of my right hand. It was beautiful. I looked up at her. "Thank you."

She chuckled and kissed my hand. "I love you Miley Stewart."

"And I love you, Lilly Truscott."

* * *

Longest chapter yet! XD It isn't quite the end tho, so look forward to one or two more chapters. 

Review:)


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it took a while for this update. I got sick and what not :(

Thank you, again, to the reviewers :)

This isn't the last chapter. There's still the epilogue.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I still don't own Hannah Montana.

**Edit:** Yet more spelling mistakes taken care of :)

* * *

**Miley's POV**

Later that night, Lilly and I were held up in my bedroom, finishing the homework we had neglected. I still had two more math problems to go. Lilly had just finished, and now she was shifting through my desk to find a magazine.

Every now and then, I'd pause and do one of two things: Either gaze in awe at the ring my girlfriend gave me or gaze at Lilly herself. That was probably why I still hadn't finished my homework…

"Hey Miles, what's this?" I looked up from my Algebra and saw Lilly holding up a very crumpled up piece of paper. I held my hand out for it, and she gave it to me. I read the words in my handwriting and recognized the song I had started to write half a year ago. Lilly sat next to me on the bed and read it over my shoulder. "It's pretty. Is it a song or a poem?"

I thought about that. "Well, originally, it was supposed to be a song. I have a melody to it somewhere. But I never finished the lyrics. I suppose it's a poem now."

Lilly grabbed the paper again, staring at it. "You know, that part there, 'Blonde, beautiful, and fair…'" She looked at me with a slightly cocky grin. "Sounds an awful lot like me, doesn't it?"

I laughed, tugging the poem out of her hands. "You, little missy, are starting to become a slight ego maniac."

"It _is _about me, isn't it?" She said playfully.

I gave her a simple "Mhm."

She giggled and read the poem again. Then her face turned serious. "This is a sad poem, Miles."

I nodded. "Well… yea. This was before we got together… when I was trying to… deny everything."

She frowned.

I put the poem down on my bedside table and put my arm around her waist. "All in the past, love."

She gave me a little smile. "Yea, I guess."

I kissed her cheek and went back to my work. Lilly was looking at me thoughtfully while I continued with my Algebra. I tried to concentrate on it, but her eyes were piercing through me. I finished my homework hurriedly, then looked up at the blonde next to me. "Something bothering you?"

She shook her head.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You sure?"

She nodded.

Sighing, I scooted over to her, placing my hand on her knee, and looking her straight in the eye. "Lilly, come on, you can tell me."

Instead of answering me, she brought her hand up to the back of my neck, pulled me toward her, and kissed me. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I probably should pull back and demand to know what was up. But as usual, my brain shut down the moment her lips touched mine.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and let her push me down onto the bed. She turned her attention to kissing my neck, and her hands were busy removing my shirt. This would normally be the time where I would stop her, but after _last _night, it just seemed rather pointless now.

Though even if I _had_ stopped her right then and there, it wouldn't have mattered. Because someone came barging into my room, catching me (topless) and my girlfriend (now also topless) completely off guard.

I wish it had been Oliver, or even my brother, but no. Fate was playing a very cruel joke on me. My dad stood in the doorway, looking as though he had gotten hit with a pile of bricks. Lilly jumped about a foot in the air, landing on the floor with a loud _thump. _I hastily pulled my shirt back over my head and got off the bed, facing my dad. He still didn't say anything. Lilly now stood up from the floor and put her shirt back on, then came to stand next to me.

Blinking, and seemingly in a daze, my dad walked into my room and sat at my desk chair. Lilly and I exchanged a nervous glance.

My dad heaved a heavy sigh, then looked up at us. "Well… I'm really disappointed in you Miles."

I winced. Lilly grabbed onto my hand and held on to it tightly.

My dad continued. "I can't believe you didn't tell me before. This isn't how I would have liked to find out, Miley."

I gave a start. Lilly's hand twitched involuntarily.

"Huh?"

My dad stood up. "I would have preferred it if you and Lilly had just come out and told me."

Now I was really confused. "So… you…?"

He laughed a little. "Miles, I'm not that closed minded. You know that, darlin'. I still love my baby girl."

Relief washed over me. There was only one thought logged in my head now: _I didn't have to hide in my own house anymore._

I let go of Lilly's hand and went over to hug my dad. He kissed the top of my head.

**Lilly's POV**

I couldn't help but feel completely happy. I knew I shouldn't be 100 percent happy, seeing as how Miley was grounded for a month for keeping me a secret for half a year. And then there was that poem… It had bugged me a lot, that poem. The concept of fighting fate scared me a little. I always believed in fate. It played a big part in my theory. And knowing that Miley had put some effort into fighting her attraction to me… Well, I didn't like it. But she had said it best: It was all in the past.

* * *

Review :) 


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: **Alriiiight! Here it is peoples, last chapter! Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Hannah Montana. Nope. But to do so, I'm going to need 500 minions, 900 glass eyes, 70 bottles of Elmer's Glue, a Hannah wig or two, and lottsss of alcohol :)

Lol. Just kidding people.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

"Night Dad," I called out to him as I stepped into my bedroom. I heard his answering, "Nigh Bud," through the door.

I took out my English book to start my homework. For the past two weeks, I had been confined to my house, doing nothing but school work. No computer, no television, no music, no phone, no Hannah parties. It was pretty depressing. Lilly was only allowed to call from nine o clock to nine thirty on weekends…

That had been the worst part of getting grounded, of course. The Lilly free hours drove me up the wall. I was usually dying to go to school these days, just to be able to see my girlfriend. I knew I deserved the punishment. I just wished my dad could have been more… _lax _with the Lilly rules.

I paused halfway through my English work. _Lilly_. I smiled. Just _thinking her name _made me grin. I shook my head. I couldn't believe we were together. Sometimes that reality struck me, taking me by surprise. I remembered the fear of letting myself… feel for Lilly. I remembered my resolve to fight it. And I laughed out loud when I realized I had hardly fought at all. I hadn't really put in any effort. I _couldn't_. She had me. She _always_ had me.

I shook my head again and returned to my endless mountain of homework.

**Lilly's POV**

I sighed.

I was bored.

Very, very bored.

Oliver was, shockingly, out on a date. I didn't even have homework to do.

I missed Miley. A lot.

I glanced at the time. Ten o clock. Ten o clock on a Friday night, and I was sitting in my bedroom, staring at the wall, with nowhere to go, and no one to go anywhere with…

My eyes fell on a picture of my girlfriend, taped to my mirror. I pouted. I wanted to see her so god damn badly!

I decided to be spontaneous.

Jumping up from my bed, I grabbed my skate board, yelled out to whoever was in the house that I was going out, and wheeled away in the direction of the supermarket.

* * *

I put my skate board behind the bushes, took off my helmet and shook out my hair. 

In one hand, I held a single red rose. In the other, a pebble. I threw it up at the window over my head. It made a small _tapping_ noise. I reached down and picked up another pebble and threw it. Five throws later, the window opened. Miley's head stuck out of it, and searched the ground for the source of the rock thrower. Then she spotted me; grinning like a fool, and holding a rose.

I cleared my throat. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down-"

Miley giggled. "Lilly come on. That's so cliché."

I shrugged. "Well, drop down the escape ladder then."

She disappeared back inside and came back a few minutes later, holding the ladder. She let it drop at my feet, and I climbed up. Miley grabbed my hand when I reached the window and helped me through it.

After climbing through the window, I straightened up, and presented the rose to my blue eyed angel. She took it, smiling, and looked up at me.

I brushed my hand across her cheek. "Hello stranger."

She laughed softly, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Nice of you to drop by."

I took her by the waist and pulled her into a hug. "Jesus, do you know how pathetic I felt, sitting in my room alone on a Friday night?"

"I can't imagine."

I chuckled and pulled away. "Well, I feel a lot less pathetic now. Being spontaneous is fun."

She shook her head, smiling. "Well, at least you had the guts to break in. I've been dying to sneak out, but I'm not half as brave as you are."

I smirked a little, and leaned down to kiss her neck, whispering against her skin, "I don't know about that." She shivered. If I wasn't afraid of Mr. Stewart barging in through the door-again- I would've continued. Tonight though, I just left it at that, and pulled away. Miley's eyes were positively _begging_ me to finish what I started. It took a lot of will power to shake my head no. "Not with you being grounded and not with the fact that I'm not supposed to be here and all."

She sighed. "Oh, alright. But you owe me one, missy."

I nodded, grinning. "Alright."

I spent a few hours over at Miley's, content to just talk. Our conversations were in whispers, and I was a little paranoid, but still. At least I was with her. My everything. The girl that I was no longer ashamed to think about when I thought about _forever_.

Fin

* * *

**Author's Notes: **There it is! I hope you liked it :) 

Thank you, thank you to ALL the reviewers! I couldn't have finished this without your support :)

Maybe I'll write a sequel. I'm thinking Casa Blanca parody :) lol


End file.
